The Visit
by Todozota Mirii
Summary: Natalia become really cold towards everyone when she just enrolled to Hetalia Highschool. What has just happened to her?


Once I was a happy child,with a beautiful smile and cheerful character. But after a while I was enrolled to Hetalia Highschool,I became a different person.

Throughout the years,I always have been alone. Only a pencil and sketchbook as my partner. I would roam around the school ,to observe the student habit,before I go back. But this time,I was determined to look for the legend of this school, _The Hollow Tree_.

The Hollow Tree is just a simple but scary-looking tree that was located behind the school. Rumor says it is haunted but I would say it is magical.

I stepped a few times towards the tree and touched the mossy trunk. It is amazing to see it still standing proudly eventhough it is an old tree.

"Enjoying yourself,I see"

A deep voice whispers behind me.

When I look back,it is a boy from my class. His smiles warm my heart. Making me a bit fluttered,but not enough.

"What do you want?" I spat.

The boy slowly walks and he passed me by a shoulder. Then, he leans on the tree.

"Nothing. Just enjoying the nature like you" he answers back.

I look at him dumbfounded,then I decide to walk away from him.

* * *

The next day,I found him sitting on the tree branch,humming a melody.

"Canon in D?" I ask him.

"Yeah. You play piano?" his eyes sparkle in excitement.

"Once" I answers back

I sit under the tree and start to sketching. The boy was still humming the song,but luckily I was used to hearing music while sketching.

I was busy sketching from my imagination when I felt a breath hit my cheek.I quickly shoved him away and shouted 'stay away'.

Silence came upon us but it was broken by his laughs.

He laughs and laughs until I felt annoyed by it.

"Okay it 's not funny"

He look at me with a bit of tear at the corner of his eyes.

"No,it's funny. You should see yourself,Nat" he laughed again.

"It's Natalia to you. Not ,Nat" I grumbled.

"Fine, ,it's Toris to you.I believe you didn't know my name." he introduced himself.

"I know every person's name in my class. Don 't think like I'm some sort of ignorant" I glared at him and walked away.

* * *

I did not visit the tree for a few days because I was mad. That jerk,why I met him in the first place.

As I was about to pack my bag,I saw my brother waiting for someone outside my classroom.I walked towards him and greets him.

"Brother?"

"Oh, Natalia. Hello " he pat my head.

"What are you doing here?" I shoved his hand away.

" Nothing. Just want to have lunch with you. Can 't I?"

"Sure. Just a moment"

I went back into the classroom and took out my purse.

 _That moment my eyes met with Toris's emerald eyes._

As a sign that I was mad at him,I ignored him and held my brother's hand.

Along the way to the cafeteria,we talked a lot more than usual.

"Say, is it true that you always visit The Hollow Tree?"

I looked upon his face."Yes. It 's the only place where I can draw peacefully."

He nod in agreement."Can I came along with you after school?.You know I just feel bored and would like to have some quality time with my little sister" he scratched his neck.

"Come along.I wouldn't mind"

* * *

As the last bell rings,my brother and I walk towards the tree and we exchange our drawings.

After a moment,from the corner of my eyes,I see Toris watching us from was mad and sad.I could tell it from his eyes.

Then,a wind come from nowhere,making my ribbon fly away with it. Ivan ,my brother tried to catch it back but it was too late.

"I'm sorry.I couldn't catch it"

I combed my silver hair roughly and muttered,"It's okay.I still have a lot"

* * *

For the next day,I waited for Toris under the tree. It was unusual for me to waiting for someone. He better appreciate my waiting. But until the end,he did not showed up.

The same thing happened until it become one month. He even did not come to class.

I felt annoyed and regrets waiting for him. Wanting an answer,I decided to brave up myself and ask from his friends.

I managed to ask one of his juniors,Raivis.

"All right,tell me where is Toris?"I glared at the little boy

"T-Toris?.Miss Natalia your must be kidding..." he shivered.

"I'm not playing some sort of game,am I?"

"Miss Natalia,Toris died years ago. Didn't you remember about it?" Raivis's answer made me shocked.

'He died?'

Raivis quickly ran away as I was in my dumbfounded state.

Slowly,I walked towards the tree and I found Toris standing under it with my ribbon in his hand.

"Can't believe it can you?" he mutters and looks at me.

"Why?" I ask.

"I can't.I just have the urge to visit you and make sure you're okay,Natalia" he smiles.

My tears wells up and I did not notice it until he wiped my tears.

"Dear,you're too absorbs in your world and you couldn't accept the truth, I visit you so you could open your eyes to this world. Forget about me and move on" he whispers those words while hugs me tightly.I hugs him back and cried.

 _How could I forget those days?.When he was still alive and the only one who stays by my side._

 _How can I forget those promises we made?.To be together until death do us apart._

 _How can I forget those beautiful memories we made and he manages to make me laughs and blushes million time?_

But, fate have more plans for us.

He went first before me,leaving me behind in this cruel world.

He held my face gently and puts our foreheads together.

"Don't be sad,Nat. Live on like a brave woman you've been before. If something made you upsets or you feel scared,just remember. _I'll be always by your side._ "

Slowly his body disappear along with the chilling wind,leaving me alone and the ribbon under the tree.


End file.
